What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?
by tenten-kiki-15
Summary: Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Hell Part 1

1\. What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Inuyasha or the Avengers and any characters associated with either series. I do however know the plot and any OCs. Just to warn everyone, Kagome is gonna be very OOC! Her bubbly ditsy attitude is a facade to cover up the real Kagome. Her temper though is all real. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

Kagome's POV:

I rolled over with a groan and snuggled my face into the covers. 'Wait a second! What covers?' I thought frantically and shot up completely awake. Looking around the room, I noticed how beautifully decorated it was. It was done in deep blacks and sapphire blues. The bed I was on was easily bigger than even a king size bed. While the sheets were black, the comforter and pillows, As well as the fabrics decorating the four posts, were a sapphire blue. The night stands were beautifully crafted and painted black. There was a matching dresser and vanity across from each other on either side of the bed against the walls. On the other side of the room was a round sitting table with four cushions around it. To the left of the table was big sapphire blue curtains, big enough to more then likely be covering up an exit to the outside. There also seemed to be doors on either side of the night stands. I scooted to the left side of the bed, the side with the dresser, and tried that door, it was just a closet full of expensive looking kimonos, all of dark coloring. I walked over to other side of the bed, the side with the vanity, and tried that door, it was a four piece luxury modern day bathroom. That throw me for a loop. The closet and bathroom contradicted each other. My next exploration was of the gigantic curtains, there was French doors behind them that lead out to a balcony which over looked a beautiful garden. 'Where am I?!' I thought yelled. I rushed back inside and went to the only doors I hadn't tried yet, a set of double doors across from the French doors. Throwing the doors open I came face to face with a silver haired full blooded inuyoukai.

"Hello there, little Miko!" He said in his deep sultry voice.

The only thing I could manage out was his name. I think it was mostly because this was not the silver haired full blooded inuyoukai I was use to. In fact I never thought I would meet this particular silver haired full blooded inuyoukai because he was...

"The Inu no Taisho"

After that it all kinda went black.


	2. Hell Part 2

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV:

The second time I awoke in that black and sapphire blue room, I was not as alone as the first time. I groaned awake rubbing the migraine away, and trying to figure out what exactly was going on. "I apologize for the fright, my dear. I shouldn't have surprised you like that." A deep sultry baritone meets my ears, coming from across the room. He was sitting at the round sitting table with a tea set, sipping tea.

I was struck again by the unreal ness of it. I mean it just didn't make sense to me. "You're dead!" I said stupidly.

He chuckled amusedly at my words. "That I am." I nearly went into a panic attack. "But no need to worry I assure you, you yourself are still quite alive."

"Okaay..." I trailed off still confused.

"What is the last thing you remember before awaking here?" The late western lord asked me.

Recognition hit me immediately, "Naraku!" I spit out liked poison.

*Flashback*

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" I yelled for what felt like the millionth time that day but was probably only like the fifth or sixth. "Stop picking on Shippo!" Inuyasha immediately face planted. I continued to fume as we waited for the necklace to let him back up. When it did, Inuyasha jumped up and started stomping down the path we were walking before the incident happened. We walked for only about thirty minutes before I felt the jewel heading towards us. It was a huge chunk of it. "Jewel shards in coming. It's a pretty big chunk of it. It has to be Naraku himself!" As soon as I started yelling everyone got into battle stances and as soon as I finished the putrid spider burst into the clearing.

Inuyasha being the headstrong moron he usually is immediately jumped and swung Tetsusaiga at him, "Naraku today you die!"

Naraku dodged chuckling, "Unfortunately for you, Inuyasha, I didn't come here to fight you." Naraku then turned his head and looked me square in the eyes with a menacing smirk on his face. My blood ran cold at the implications of his words and look. He was obviously after me, but to what end. I quickly calculated all the possibilities but there weren't enough variables to decipher exactly what he could be up too.

"Leave her out of this!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing at Naraku once more, "This fight is between you and me!"

Naraku dodged again with ease, chuckling, "Ku ku ku ku ku, but like I said I'm not here to fight!" He then appeared directly behind me. I heard him start to chant in a language I didn't know and only had enough time to turn around and look into his delighted evil eyes before I lost the feeling of the ground underneath me and began falling. I heard every one of my companions yell out my name before I was surrounded by nothing but darkness and started to lose consciousness.

*End Flashback*

I looked up at the inuyoukai sitting calmly across the room from me, searching his eyes almost desperately, hoping he had the answers for everything that has happened to me. His kind, knowing look calmed me instantly, "I believe I can explain the rest."

Words: 540

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading my baby! I am having trouble deciding on when Kagome should meet Tony. So I figure I'd get y'alls opinion. Should I have them meet in IM1, IM2 or The Avengers? Please comment and review!

~Love, Angel!


	3. Hell Part 3

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 3

Kagome's POV:

I nodded shyly, waiting for The Inu no Taisho to explain. He waved me over to the table, I immediately got up and joined him, pouring some tea for myself after his nod of approval. He smile kindly, waiting for me to finish before being his explanation, "When my sons banished So'ounga to hell and I appeared before them, I attached a piece of my sub-conscience to each of my swords. And in doing so I became quite clear to the goings on of both of my sons and their respective companies. When you were approached by Naraku this last time I paid close attention, as did you, when he spoke of not being there to fight. When he began to chant I immediately recognized the spell as black magic. I sent panic through Tetsusaiga into Inuyasha but I was too late. Then I felt you beginning to enter into this realm and rushed to your location. When I found you, you were still unconscious. I brought you back here to protect you but also for a different reason." He stopped then and looked at me, allowing me to process everything.

I still had questions but two were at the forefront of my mind, "Where am I? And what do you want with me?"

He gave me a looked that said he wasn't gonna believe any of my bullshit, "You already know where you are."

I grimaced at that. I had an idea of where I was but somehow didn't want to truly believe it, "This place looks really pretty and peaceful to be the underworld."

He chuckled at my observation, "That, my dear, is because you are in the King's castle. He quite enjoys beautiful things and his peace and quiet."

I sat in shock at that news. Not only had he confirmed that I was indeed in Hell, but that we were both currently inside the King of Hell's home. "And he is okay with my being here?" I asked hesitantly.

The late lord nodded his head, "Yes he is very interested in what I have planned for you." 

I looked at him calculatingly, trying to decipher what he could possible mean by that, "And what exactly do you have planned for me?"

He calmly sipped his tea, "Do you know how I acquired So'ounga?"

I started at the seeming subject change, "No, my lord, I asked Tottosai, Myoga and Saya but none of them knew where the sword came from."

He nodded expecting that answer, "It was entrusted to me by its original owner when she needed it hidden away."

"She?" I inquired.

He chuckled, "Yes she! So'ounga is a weapon of Hell. Only a being of heaven can wield it properly. She was such a being, as are you."

I physically started back away from him at that, "I..I think you have the wrong person. I'm not a be..being of heaven."

"You are a Miko, are you not?" He asked calmly.

"Ye..yes but that's.." He cut me off.

"Then you are a heavenly being. She was a Miko, too. I believe you have heard of her. She was known as the original Shikon Miko, Midoriko." He was almost smirking at my dumb struck look.

I shook myself out of my stupor, "Of course I have heard of her."

"Good! That should make things a bit easier." He smiled.

"But what exactly does she have to do with me?" I asked, not understanding it all.

"With you being Midoriko's reincarnation, you should be able to wield So'ounga." He stated knowingly.

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation. Or am I both?" I was thoroughly confused now.

"You are Midoriko's reincarnation but not that woman's that my youngest is so infatuated with. The jewel was with her for quite some time and simply remembers her. That golem is just an imitation of what the jewel remembers of that child. The fact that you look so similar is merely a coincidence." He explained.

"Oh!" was the only answer I could manage. I took in all that was thrust before me carefully. Thinking through it all before realizing a particular piece of information, "You want ME to wield So'ounga? ARE YOU INSANE?" I was now officially panicking. 

The inuyoukai winced at my volume, "Please, my dear, calm yourself. Yes I want you wield So'ounga. I believe you to be the only one capable." 

Calming down was the furthest thing from my mind. He actually wanted me to wield the sword of hell. He couldn't be serious.

Words: 758

AN:

As a thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm going to post a chapter a few days early and then another one this weekend. Thank you guys for all the love!

~Love, Angel


	4. Hell Part 4

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 4

Kagome's POV:

Okay it was official, I was in complete panic mood. I mean he couldn't be serious, could he? I can barely wield my bow and arrows. "But I don't even know the first thing about how to wield a sword! Let alone the Fang of Hell!" I squeaked out.

The Inu no Taisho smiled reassuringly at me, "That is fine. I will teach you. Time flows differently here. From what I have been able to deduce, one month in the living world is equivalent to a decade here. I believe in just two of those you will be ready to take on Naraku yourself."

My mind instantly went over all the possibilities of what I could accomplish if I went through with this, "I wish to speak with So'ounga before I agree to anything." He looked at me for a moment, then stood up, helped me to my feet, and lead me out of the room.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

We arrived in a chamber far away from what I presumed to be my own. In the middle of the room was a stand with So'ounga perched atop it. I approached him cautiously. When I was only a few feet away from the stand, he awoke. A smoky figure of a dragon appeared above the sword. "At long last you have come for me, my Mistress." He spoke in his almost haunting voice. I stayed rooted to my spot. This was the sword that had nearly destroyed the entire living world. I would not take him lightly. "I must offer my deepest apologies, Mistress, when not in the presence of my true wielder I lose myself." He sounded deeply ashamed of himself.

"But you were in my presence when you tried to take over Inuyasha." I countered.

"Yes, I was, my Mistress, but only because his will wasn't strong enough to wield me. I tried to show you what would happen if you allowed anyone but you to wield me. Unfortunately, you did not understand and the foolish sheath only made matters worse with his misinterpretation of what I was showing you. Had you taken hold of me then, I would have gladly done your bedding as I wish to at this very moment. Please, Mistress, allow me to serve you and I will do all that you ask of me." He sounded so sincere.

"And how, exactly, can I be sure that this is not just some trick?" I asked.

"I served you once when you were known as Midoriko. You were not strong enough back then but I can feel that you are now. We will be able to bound. I will bind myself to your will. I will have no freedoms aside from what you allow. In exchange your body will have a few enhancements. You will become part Hell Dragon, with all of my powers as well as your own at your very fingertips." He explained.

I nodded in understanding, "But you have not answered my question. How do I know I can trust your words?" The smoky dragon lifted up a talon tipped hand and reached out for me. I looked at his hand for a moment before taking it into my own. When our hands were firmly grasped together a link open up between us and I could feel his full sincerity. I could feel his everything, including his deeply rooted desire to be with me. Not in any sexual way, but as my partner in any and all battles from here into eternity. And a part of me, a piece of my soul that remembered him, desperately wanted that to. And so I fully accepted him.

I could feel his absolute delight at my decision. With my other hand I grasped his hilt, and he shot his youki straight into me to begin the binding. I staggered back from the force of it and hit my knee, So'ounga still tightly grasped in my hands. "Forgive me, Mistress, this next part will hurt." At that point was when the pain hit me. It overwhelmed me so much, that I instantly blacked out.

Words: 698

AN:

Oh My KamiGod! (Lol! DBZA reference!) Y'all gave me soo many reviews last chapter! Thank you guys so very much! Your reviews give me the fuel to write so much faster that I'm thinking about posting twice a week instead of just on the weekends!

~Love, Angel


	5. Hell Part 5

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 5

Kagome's POV:

I had a feeling that this was gonna become a really bad habit, me passing out and having the Inu no Taisho carry me to my bed. The third time I awoke in the black and sapphire blue room, I had even more company. I could feel So'ounga in the back of my mind as well as on the bed with me, although the weight of him on the bed with me felt abnormal. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the sight of a small dragon's face in mine. I yelped and threw myself into my headboard, immediately regretting that decision when my head thwacked into the hard wood it was made of. So'ounga sniggered at my misfortune and I glared menacingly down at him. He froze and stared sheepishly at me. I sighed, letting myself calm down from the fright. "I apologize for startling you, Mistress." So'ounga said impishly.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to be in this form." I replied with a smile to show I wasn't mad.

"It is a testament to your power. When you are properly trained and have honed your power, he should be able to reach a humanoid form." The Inu no Taisho stated proud of my decision to actually allow him to train me. "You have awoken just in time to get ready for dinner. Please use the kimono I have selected for you and meet us in the dining hall."

"Us?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, you will be meeting His Majesty the King at dinner." He growled low in his throat and a woman opened the door to my room and came inside. "Although I know that normally you would prefer to make yourself presentable, I hope you will allow little Yumiko here to assist you." He asked/ demanded. All I could do was nod. He smiled and my consent, "Good! Please do not fret, we still have half an hour before time to be seated." I nodded once more. He nodded back and exited the room.

I sighed then got out of bed and head for the bathroom. Yumiko just stood where she was. I turned to her and looked her over. She couldn't be much younger than me, with a slim build and bright orange hair. Her kimono was a plain sky blue, with a white under layer. "Will you show me where everything is, in the bathroom?" I asked her softly.

She jumped, "Yes, my lady." She rushed before me into the bathroom. I stared after her with a soft chuckle. She pulled out two towels and set them on the counter by the sink. "Would you like a bath or a shower, my lady?"

"A shower, please. I don't have the time to properly enjoy a bath right now." I answer, my voice still soft and friendly.

"Yes, of course, my lady, right away!" She answered in a hurry.

I chuckled, "Please, Yumiko-san, calm down we have plenty of time for me to take a shower."

She blushed brightly, "Right, my apologies, my lady."

"Kagome." I correct her.

"Hai, Kagome-sama." Close enough. She turned to the shower and began to run the water. As she did that I began to undress. It was a bit awkward but I got over it quickly. When I was finished I stepped into the shower. "Is there any specific scented wash you prefer, Kagome-sama?"

"Orange blossoms, if you have it." I answered, hoping they did.

"As you wish, Kagome-sama." Within moments she was setting the washes down in the shower stall. I wetted my hair and shampooed it with my favorite scent. After rinsing I put in the conditioner, while letting it set I went to wash my body but Yumiko was already ready to do that for me. I blushed but allowed it to a certain extent. I wash my most private areas myself, then rinsed myself completely and left the shower. I dried myself off while Yumiko got my Kimono ready for me.

I walked out of the bathroom and she instantly started dressing me. The kimono was an elaborate three layers. The inner most layer was a pure white, while the middle layer was a deep black. The outer most layer was a beautiful royal, sapphire blue with white and black cherry blossoms blowing in the wind along the bottom of the hamaka. It was breathtaking. When I looked myself in the mirror, I lost my breath completely. The blue of the kimono made the blue of my eyes stand out and almost glow. While the black made my hair seem darker, bringing out the paleness of my skin with the white. Yumiko brushed my hair and put it into a simple topknot, similar to the one the Inu lord wore. The simplicity of it made it seem all the more beautiful. With that done we left for the dining hall.

Words: 818

AN:

I made my decision! I'm just gonna start with the Avengers movie. I'm gonna be doing Thor 2 and maybe Avengers 2, if the story goes that far!

~Love, Angel


	6. Hell Part 6

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 6

Kagome's POV:

When we arrived it was to a lavishly decorated hall, greater than anything I had ever seen before. I was the last to arrive, I realized with a blush.

The Inu no Taisho chuckled from his seat, "With minutes still to spare. And I thought women always prefer to be fashionably late."

I shot him a dry look, "It is rude to keep your host waiting."

The man at the head of the table let out an amused laugh at my retort, "She has you there, my friend." He practically embodied the darkness. His hair was a shade or two darker then my own. His eyes looked like he had one giant pupil, they were just as black as his hair. He wore a black on black suit. His shirt, vest and jacket were a deep black. He wore the first two buttons of the shirt undone and no tie.

"I suppose she does." The Inu lord relied with a smile towards me. He then stood to his feet, walked to me and guided me to the seat beside him to his right, while the man at the head was at his left. "I would like to introduce to you, the current Sikon Miko and Hell Dragon, Kagome." I bowed my head as best as I could while seated at the grand western style table. The Inu lord then turned to me, "And this, my dear, is His Majesty the King."

The King answered my bow with a nod of his own, "Please, do call me Damian. Okay?"

I lifted myself up as I answered, "of course, Damian-sama."

His smile dimmed a bit, "Damian."

I blinked confusedly at him, "Of course, Damian."

His smile brightened tenfold after that. He then snapped his fingers and servants filed in with all kinds of food. The Inu lord took my plate and filled it to the brim, before filling his own. I waited for Damian to take his first bite before grabbing my own utensils and eating as well. With the first bite I realize just how much I was starving. With Naraku sending me here yesterday afternoon, waking up in this castle this morning and everything afterwards, I suppose it's to be expected. The food was absolutely amazing. I nearly moaned at the taste of it.  
The sound of laughter brought me away from my plate which was a lot emptier than it was a moment ago. I looked to see the Inu no Taisho with a highly amused look on his face and Damian out right laughing, "I'm glad you are enjoying it, but I assure you there is no hurry." I blushed scarlet at the King's words. I mumbled an apology and started in on my food at a much slower pace. "I believe that Inu-chan was quite right with picking his colors for you. You look absolutely gorgeous in them."

I blushed even darker at his complement, then blinked at the nickname he had picked out for the Inu lord, "Inu-chan?" I asked, trying desperately to hide my amusement. It wasn't working in the least.

The Inu no Taisho simply let out an exasperated sigh. The King, however, was giddy with glee, "Yep!" I couldn't help the few giggles that spilled out. The Inu lord bumped my knee with his own knee as a reprimand, but it only made me giggle all the more. I think I'm really gonna like it here.

Words: 573

AN:

I am soo sorry that I'm putting this out a couple of days late. I was working all weekend and just crashed when I got home. Anyways, Damian is my first OC and I absolutely love him. Thank you all for making this such a fun experience. This is the longest story I have written and I hope you stick with me until the end.

~Love, Angel


	7. Hell Part 7

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 7

Kagome's POV:

One Month/Hell Decade Later

I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die here. When the Inu no Taisho had said he was going to train me, he had not just meant in swordsmanship. He had meant in everything. While the sword is my most comfortable weapon, it was far from the only one I know how to wield. He taught me from throwing knives up to twin Naginatas. That wasn't the extent though, he also taught me hand to hand combat for when weapons would not be enough. I'm pretty sure by now I could take on Inuyasha without his blade no problem. Boy would he be sore about that. Anyway, the training started with the sunrise and ended when the moon reached her highest point. Most nights I barely had the energy to bath before bed. On those nights I was very grateful for Yumiko's gentle bathing me and dressing me for and putting me to bed. I soon figured out that my dragon blood had gotten rid of every ounce of my modesty, so basically I could walk from one end of the castle to the other in the nude and not care less, not that I actually would. It took a bit getting used to but I had adjusted by the end of my first week.

Damian sat in the dojo or out on the training field and watched us every day. He soon became a beloved friend. He even offered a place in his palace whenever my time in the living realm was finished. I simply smiled with a reply of, "We'll see." He had left it at that.

Me and the Inu Lord had become close to. Much closer than me and Damian though. We had took to each other like family. Apparently I had even called him 'Tou-sama' when I was mostly asleep. He had taken to it like a dog to a bone (pun totally intended), ever since he had refused to let me call him anything else and had henceforth deemed me his 'musume'. I had gotten used to that fairly quickly. And just because Damian felt left out, he dubbed himself my uncle and me his 'hime'.

Speaking of Damian.. "Hime! Hime! There you are!"

I chuckled at his antics, "I'm simply on my way to breakfast, just like every morning."

"Ma, ma, I know, I know but I wanted to talk to you first!" He had that cheeky smile on his face that usually ended up giving Tou-sama a massive migraine. "Your ten year anniversary is today, so in congratulations we will be cutting down on your physical training. You will not have to start that until after lunch from now on. Your mornings will be filled with lessons instead."

To say I was surprised would be an understatement, "I thought I was just being taught to fight!"

Damian gave me a loving smile, "Yes that was the plan in the beginning. But..." He stopped and turned us so that we faced each other, "You have become an invaluable member of our family and as such you will be educated as said member. After breakfast, you shall start with mannerisms, and then move onto you learning the ways of court. You will learn the proper tea ceremony as well as a few ceremonial dances. After you have perfected all of that, we will start in on you learning your way around a war room and the dark arts."

My mind was reeling from everything that I wound have to learn. It's a good thing my mind worked almost as fast as a Daiyoukai. The last part made me pause though. "Are you training me to become a proper princess or general?" I asked, only somewhat jokingly.

Tou-sama had found us at that point, "I'm afraid the answer to that question is both, my Dear."

I smile up at him, "Good Morning, Tou-sama."

"And a Good Morning to you, my Musume." He answered with a kiss to my brow. "What Damian says is true. We have both come to think of you as family, as I'm sure you are quite aware. When you return to the land of the living, you will be seen as my son's heiress. You will remain as such until he has produced an heir of his own. We must prepare you for any and everything you will encounter as the heiress to the House of the Moon." As Tou-sama spoke he led me by my elbow to the dining hall. He finished just as he pulled my chair out for me to sit down, I did so in a bit of a daze. Did he just say heiress?

Words: 776

Musume – Daughter

Hime – Princess

Tou – Shortened version of Otuo meaning Father

Ma – Yea

Daiyoukai – High level youkai

Lots of Japanese words! I'm kinds of late this week! I'm so, so sorry my friends. I will try my hardest to have the next chapter out by Saturday!

~Love, Angel


	8. Hell Part 8

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 8

Kagome's POV:

As if I didn't have enough on my plate with being a Hell Dragon, being Midoriko's reincarnation (not Kikyo's!), and having to defeat/kill Naraku! Now I'm Sesshomaru's Heiress! Yea that's totally gonna go over well when he finds out. Sigh. Anyways I had just sat down at the dining table right before Tou-sama explained.

"I realize that this is all a lot to take in, my Musume, but I also know you can handle it. I have fully accepted you as my pack and when you return to the land of the living you will defer to Sesshomaru as your Alpha." I wrung my hands worriedly just thinking about how Sesshomaru might act, which didn't go unnoticed by either male. "I realize that you are still worried about how my sons will react to your transformation. I know not how Inuyasha will react; his reactions are always all over the place. However, I know that Sesshomaru will welcome you." I looked up at Tou-sama then, doubt and confusion evident on my face. "Just trust me, my Musume."

I sighed then, "Very well, Tou-sama." Heiress, huh? Great!

"He he, you worry too much, Hime!" Damian chuckled, "At the very least you should be above that pup of Inu-chan's, but he made a good point when he said you were still very young. We will have you ready to take on the world when we're done with ya!"

"You said Dark Arts earlier?" I somewhat asked.

"Yes you will need it to help amplify your using of So'ounga's power. Not to mention with Naraku using Black magic, you will need to know how to counter anything he throws at you." Damian explained.

I nodded my head in understanding. By then Tou-sama had already filled both of our plates and Damian had started eating. I ate in silence for a few minutes thinking everything through before Tou-sama spoke up, "I had every intention of not asking and allowing you to keep your privacy, but as I have grown to truly care for you, I have also grown worried of something I wish for you to explain." I grow concerned over what could possibly be worrying him, not for me but for him. I didn't like him being worried at all. "Why do you hide yourself?" He asked with his worry all over his face. My eyebrows shot up then crinkled in confusion; I have never hidden anything from either of them. "When I followed along your journey through Tetsusaiga, you were always hiding your truest self from everyone. Why would do that? Why hide your intelligence?"

"Oh!" I understood then, but how to explain, "When... When I was little I always had my head in a book. Even before my schooling start I was eagerly learning everything I could get my hands on. My step father did not understand my fascination with learning. He told me once, 'If you ever want to find a husband, you best take your head out of the books and learn how to become a proper and obedient housewife.' I was so hurt by his words that I hid my learning from him. When I finally did start my schooling, I thought that I would finally be able to show my smarts. Unfortunately, that back fired. The teacher wanted to bump up my schooling and put me in classes with kids twice my age. I was so afraid I hid myself again. Afterward it just became automatic to hide my smarts from everyone."

During my explanation I could feel both of their anger at the fools who forced me into my protective shell. My step-father and teachers should have encouraged my learning. Instead they made me feel like a freak. I had pretty much gotten past all of that but not enough to feel comfortable with anyone knowing how smart I really was. But my Tou-sama and Damian both made me feel so at home and so loved that I didn't fear them knowing every facet of who I am. Damian looked so disappointed in how they treated me. Tou-sama, on the other hand looked furious. His knuckles were bleach white from where he was clenching his fists.

I took his hand in mine and placed a small kiss on his knuckles. All of the tension immediately left his body. He sighed, "You will never have to hide again, my Musume." I truly love this man.

Words: 738

Sorry my friends for getting this out late again. I'm gonna try my hardest to keep this on schedule. I hope I haven't taken thi to far out there but I promise that it will all make sense in time.

~Love, Angel


	9. Hell Part 9

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 9

Kagome's POV:

Last Day of My Stay in Hell

I've learned everything that I need to know now. My last day at the castle was so very quiet. I showered quietly and got ready to leave quietly. My fighting Kimono was absolutely gorgeous. The Hoari had two layers, as well as a sapphire blue armored corset to go underneath. The inner layer was plain white. The outer layer started deep black at the top and faded into a sapphire blue with white cherry blossoms blowing along the bottom. My Hamaka started out sapphire blue and faded into deep black. I wore matching black boats that looked similar to Sesshomaru's boats, but mine had a more of a heel. As I finished looking myself over, Tou-sama walked into the door, "You look amazing, my Musume."

I blushed and smiled at his compliment, "Good Morning, Tou-sama."

"Good morning. I have a gift for you." He nodded to Yumiko and she pulled a box out of my closet. It was small and looked to be a jewelry box. Yumiko handed the box to Tou-sama. He turned it around and opened it, revealing that it was indeed a jewelry box. It had a beautiful silver headband with a sapphire crescent moon that dangled down the middle, and two silver and sapphire crescent moon dangly earrings. I squealed in delight and immediately had Yumiko put them on me. The crescent moon from the headband hung right at my brow matching Sesshomaru's crescent moon perfectly. The earrings were small enough that they only came down to just past my chin. I saw Tou-sama, out of the corner of my eye pull the top layer of the box off to reveal a choker necklace, bracelet and ring. All three were silver with sapphire crescent moons in the middle. I beamed and placed them on as well with the ring on my left middle finger and the bracelet on my right hand.

I was officially decked out in the House of the Moon's symbol. "Thank you so much, Tou-sama."

"You are very welcome, my Musume. Are you ready?" He asked, his face solemn.

"I suppose." I answered just as upset about my leaving.

"Very well." With that we left the castle.

Words: 364

A/N:

I am so very sorry my friends. My mother had back surgery and needed my support. I have been stressed out ever since, but anyways, as an apology I am gonna go ahead and give you the next two chapters today.

~Love, Angel


	10. Feudal Era Part 1

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru's POV:

I could smell that damn spider's scent, as well as my half-brother's. "Jaken! Watch Rin!" I commanded as I left to follow the scents. I arrived just in time to watch the miko disappear into a black hole.

"Damn you Naraku! What have you done with her?!" Inuyasha screeched as he charged the abomination.

"Ku ku ku, I have sent her far away! Somewhere you will never reach her!" The spider taunted. I stayed hidden waiting for the right moment, but also waiting for his answer.

Inuyasha quickly grew impatient with his non-answer, "Where did you send her dammit?!"

"Why to the deepest, darkest pits of hell of course!" Naraku answered smugly. I inwardly winced at the answer. She won't survive the day.

Inuyasha stood there in shock. Naraku used his lapse to make his escape. I stayed to watch Inuyasha's reaction. He fell to his hands and knees. I could smell his salty tears on the wind. He only spoke one broken word, "Kagome!"

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Six Weeks Later

It had been a moon cycle and half since Inuyasha's miko had disappeared. From what I've seen and heard he hasn't left his forest since. I haven't spared that girl a thought since, but today was different. Tensaiga pulsed with an urge to go get Inuyasha. It pulsed with a distinctive youki that I wouldn't forget for as long as I lived, "Otou-sama."

I found Inuyasha slouched in the tree he was pinned to for fifty summers. He barely spared me a glance, "What do you want, Bastard?"

As if in response both of our fangs pulsed, "Can you not feel that?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yea! What of it?"

"Otou-sama wishes to see us." I responded dryly.

"Umm, as I recall, the old man is dead." He spoke as if I was a child.

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes, what a creature of Hell possibly want with us?"

I gave him a few moments to put everything together. When he did he jumped down to stand in front of me, "Well where to?" Both fangs pulsed once more urging us in one direction. "That is just creepy as hell."

"Hn." I turned in that direction and began walking, Inuyasha following behind me.

Two days into our journey, Inuyasha's group found us. My half-brother and the slayer immediately started arguing, with the monk trying to play peacekeeper. "Inuyasha! Where are you going?" The slayer yelled from her perch on the nekomata.

"Wherever the hell I want! I don't need a babysitter!" Inuyasha yelled back disgruntled.

The nekomata landed, allowing her passengers off. "That's not what she meant, Inuyasha." The monk placated.

"I meant where are you going with Sesshomaru? You do know he's with you right?" The slayer corrected.

Inuyasha got red in the face, "Yea I know he's there! I'm not stupid, dammit!"

"Now, now, Inuyasha, she wasn't saying that." The monk spoke.

Inuyasha just keh'd and started down the road again, "The old man wants us."

The slayer looked confused but the monk looked thoughtful, "Do you think he might have Kagome?" The slayer gasped.

"If he doesn't, I'll punch him in the face myself!" Inuyasha kept walking and his companions followed.

Eleven days later found us at the entrance to a cave, the very cave that once granted me entrance to the world in between. Our fangs pulsed once more, telling us to wait. Inuyasha and his company made camp right outside the cave. I sat at the mouth. And the wait began.

Words: 595

A/N:

Here is the second chapter I promised. I will try to get the next one out by Saturday.

~Love, Angel


	11. Fuedal Era Part 2

Summary:

Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru's POV:

The next morning found us all at the doors to the next world. Inuyasha was twitching impatiently, his companions a few feet away waiting. The doors pulsed then opened. Standing on the other side was the man I thought I would never see again, "Hello, my sons."

"Otou-sama." I greeted back.

"Well, what the hell do you want?!" was Inuyasha's impatient response.

Otou-sama merely chuckled, "Straight to the point I suppose. I have something for you both." I arched a brow wondering what he could possibly have that we would both want.

Two figures started walking towards us from the other side then. One distinctly male while the other was female, they were animatedly talking to one another. The female looked up and gave Otou-sama the biggest smile, "Tou-sama!" That can't be the same miko that Inuyasha lost. This was obviously a grown female. Her kimono was elegant yet simple. It contradicted mine and yet matched it at the same time. Every piece of jewelry proudly showed that she was a part of the House of the Moon. What exactly is father thinking?

Otou-sama opened his arms and the female flew into them, "I will miss you, my Musume."

The female buried her face in his chest and breathed in his scent, "And I you, Tou-sama." Then she took two steps away from him, turning back to the other male and going down into a deep bow meant for a knight, "I impatiently await my return to you, my King."

The male smiled softly at her, "You will be sorely missed until then, my Hime." The female stood back to her feet and turned to Otou-sama.

He turned his attention to us, "I return to you the Shikon Miko."

She walked through the door, straight to me and bowed deeply like she did to her King, "I am yours to command, my Lord."

Inuyasha's temper was quickly reaching it breaking point. Otou-sama simply walked away, the doors closing as he left. I looked down at the miko. She had yet to move so much as a muscle. I contemplated seeing how long she would stay there, but Inuyasha's temper didn't hold much longer.

"What the Hell is going on?" he screeched.

I spared him a glance then looked at the miko once more, "Rise, Miko." She stood but kept her attention on me, further proving her loyalty. I looked her over once again, eyeing the crescent moon on her brow that mirrored my own. "What exactly are Otou-sama's plans for you?"

She winced, "I was really hoping he would have explained that part to you. But of course, that coward ran away with his tail between his legs." She sighed, "What he told me was that he had me declared as your heiress until you produced one of your own." Absolute silence! He did what?

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Kagome's POV:

You could hear a pen drop. Sesshomaru's face was completely blank. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was full bodily twitching. "WHAT?"

I winced at his volume, which did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru. Jeez he could be loud. "You heard what I said, Inuyasha." I spoke with a bored tone.

"Why?" Sesshomaru spoke cutting off Inuyasha's temper tantrum.

I shrugged, shifting my stance making So'ounga fall to the side from his perch on the back of my obi. He was back in his sword form. I laid my elbow on him, relaxing my stance completely, "All he told he was he fully accepted me as pack and that when I returned to this world I would defer to you as my Alpha."

"Umm, Kagome..." Inuyasha started. I shifted my gaze to him, a bored expression still on my face. "Is that So'ounga?"

"Yea." I answered simply.

"What do you mean 'Yea'? That damn thing nearly ripped the living world to shreds!" Inuyasha yelled. I just shrugged. "What the hell are you doing with it?"

"He belongs to me." I stated. I dismissed him and turned back to Sesshomaru. He raised his brow at me. I sighed, "He belonged to me in my past life and has fully accepted me in this one as well as bonded to me."

"What the hell are you talking about? Kikyo wouldn't have touched that thing with a ten foot pole." Inuyasha sneered at me.

I narrowly cut my eyes at him, "I was not speaking of her! The only thing that she and I have in common are similar looks. We are not of the same soul and I refuse to be called otherwise. The only reason that golem thinks it is Kikyo is because the Shikon no tama remembered her."

Inuyasha sputtered, but Miroku spoke then, "If Kikyo is not your incarnation, Kagome-sama, than who is?"

"From what So'ounga and Tou-sama have told me, my incarnation was Midoriko herself, which explains a few things where the Shikon is concerned." I answered.

Inuyasha scuffed, "As if a weakling like you could be reincarnated from the most powerful miko in history."

"You will watch your tongue, pup, or you will lose it." I growled; So'ounga pulsed through me, proving my point.

Inuyasha growled back, placing his hand on his blade, "Who the hell are you calling 'pup'?!"

I snorted at him, "Dragon's Breath!" Winds whipped around him in a cyclone, ripping him all over. When the winds died down, Inuyasha was seen on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. "Do not test me, Pup!"

Words: 904

A/N:

Yay! I got my next chapter out in time. I hope you guys like it! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out by Wednesday, if not it will be out by Saturday.

~Love, Angel


	12. Feudal Era Part 3

Summary:

Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 12

Sesshomaru's POV:

This miko was indeed very powerful. Inuyasha was on his hands and knees, but the miko hadn't even moved from her relaxed stance. Perhaps Otou-sama wasn't entirely wrong to entrust her to me instead of my childish half-brother.

When Inuyasha caught his breath, he growled and took off out of the cave. The miko huffed, "And now he's leaving to go pout, how truly childish." The miko then bowed slightly at her waist, "I must apologize to you my lord. Your honorable father gave me one last order that I must complete before I can become completely yours." At my raised eyebrow she explained, "I was ordered to dispose of the Hanyou Naraku."

"Do you really believe yourself capable of such a task alone?" I asked.

She smiled a reptilian smirk, "With pleasure my lord. The only problem I will have with him, is finding the coward. After finding him, killing him will be simple."

I accepted the truth of her answer. If that cowardly spider hadn't always run away when he was losing, then he would have been dealt with long ago.

Onto another matter, "You said that So'ounga bonded with you."

The miko nodded, "He has become a part of my very being. With this bonding, I also became part Dragon."

"Hmmm," she almost seemed to be holding back on me, "And your attack just now was from your blade?"

She blinked, then smirked again, "Yes, I need not draw my weapon to use him." Very powerful indeed, but she is still holding back. Very well, we can both earn the others trust with time.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

Kagome's POV:

When Sesshomaru finished his impromptu interrogation, we all left the cave. Sesshomaru led the way out with me three steps behind and the rest several steps behind me. I'm not sure where he intended to take us but I followed anyway. Tou-sama told me that I should trust him so I will. Maybe in time I can trust him with my whole self. Until then I will follow him.

I could feel Shippo bounding towards me. Once he had, he climbed up my kimono and perched himself on my shoulder, "Kagome-chan, is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, my silly little kit." I grabbed him and started tickling him.

"He he! ha ha! I give! I give, Kagome-chan!" I stopped and kissed his forehead, "I missed you lots while you were gone. Where did you go?"

I sighed, "I had to go visit the Inu no Taisho. He had lots to teach me."

Shippo's eyes widened with wonder, "Like what?"

"Well he taught me many things, the most important of which was swordsmanship. He made me very strong so that I could better protect everyone." Just talking about him made the ache of his lose a bit worse.

Sango caught up to us then, "How could he have taught you much of anything with so little time?"

"Time flows differently in the underworld. The two months it was for you, was closer to twenty years for me. I have been gone for a very long time." I smiled at her.

"Ah I thought you were a bit overly attached for the small amount of time you've been gone. We thought..." She choked then.

I gave her a soft smile and wrapped an arm around her, "It's okay now, Sango, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."

She hugged me back, "I'm glad. Anyways, what was Hell like?"

I chuckled, "Well I was staying within the King's castle the whole time, so I had it pretty easy."

"The King?" Sango asked.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning." I spoke still humored.

Words: 609

A/N:

Please don't hate me! I am so very sorry it has taken so long for me to update. My sister is back home now and I'm starting a new job, so my life has been a little hectic. My new job isn't gonna give me as much time to write as my old one did, so my updates may be sporadic. Again I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter.

~Love, Angel


	13. Feudal Era Part 4

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 13

Kagome's POV:

Miroku joined us for my story and I could tell Sesshomaru paid attention to my every word. By the time I finished the sun was just beginning to set. I was about to say something about it when I caught the scent of a human girl, an imp and a dragon. Minutes later we entered into Sesshomaru's group's camp. Rin jump up and bound towards our Lord, wrapping her arms around one of his legs. He returned her welcome with a pat to her then turned her attention towards us, "Kagome-chan!"

She bound just as excitedly to me and I scooped her up into a hug, "Why hello to you too, Rin-chan! How have you been?"

"Rin has been good. Rin has missed you though." She said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

I rubbed our noses together causing her to giggle, "I have missed you as well. Have you eaten yet?" She stomach answered before she could causing her already happy blush to darken. I chuckled, "That sounds like it's time for me to start dinner." I placed Rin down and turned towards Sesshomaru. "I wish to go hunting." I implored. Sesshomaru nodded his consent and I was off.

Twenty minutes later I was back with a gutted and cleaned buck. Dinner was made swiftly and everyone ate quietly. Afterwards we settled in for some sleep. I leaned against Ah-Un and dosed until dawn, the children using my lap as their pillow.

When Sango shifted awake at dawn, I gently shook the children awake too. When the children sat up, I stood and fixed breakfast for everyone. Jaken, who had started grumbling when we all came into camp, woke up still complaining. I led the children to a near by river afterwards to clean up, Sango tagging along.

"Kagome?" Sango started.

"Hmmm?" I prompted.

"How long do you intend to keep following Sesshomaru? He is bound to get sick of us sooner or later." She asked, not so tactfully.

I sighed, "It's not that simple. We are pack and he is my Alpha. I will follow him until he tells me otherwise."

"But you're not a demon Kagome!" Sango countered.

"Not that it matters, but yes I am. I am also a part of the House of the Moon, which Sesshomaru is the head of. He is my Lord and I will do as he commands." I explained.

"So you openly admit to being Sesshomaru's new whore!" Inuyasha's voice cut through.

I looked up at him in a coy manner, "But Inuyasha, the sex is amazing." I smirked at him, grabbed the breakfast dishes and left him standing there fuming, Sango and the children following along.

Sango waited until we got back to camp before saying anything, "Why would you tell him that?"

I chuckled, caught Sesshomaru's eyes and winked at him, "Because his nose is clearly telling him that I'm a virgin, but I so much as jokingly admitting that sex with Sesshomaru would be amazing overrode his common sense and push him straight into pissed off mode." I snorted, "It's what he gets for calling me a whore!"

When I looked back over at Sesshomaru, he looked highly amused, "Do you often think about this one in such a manner?"

He was teasing me! Well two could play that game, "But Nii-sama! That's so improper!"

He instantly gave me a dry look, "Do not call me that!"

Ooh first person, "But why, Nii-sama?"

He growled, "You will not refer to me that way again or I will pull rank."

"Ma ma, I was only teasing. No need to go all Alpha on me." I huffed. He gave me a haughty look, so I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head at me. I was already beginning to like him.

A/N:

I am so very sorry my friends. I have had a very rough time of it lately but I am going try to get back out there and start writing again. I have a few chapters of this ready so I'm gonna get them out to you guys asap.

~Love, Angel


	14. The Feudal Era Part 5

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha.  
When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 14

Kagome's POV:  
We packed up camp and started down the road before Inuyasha joined us. His temper was still flaring, "Wench where the hell are you going?"  
I blinked at him, "I believe we're going that way." I pointed down the road we had started on. Shippo and Rin tried to cover their giggles from atop Ah-Un.

Inuyasha didn't find it as funny, "I meant why the hell are you following that bastard?"

I rolled my eyes, "I know you were there the entire time me and Sango were talking. You heard exactly what I said. Sesshomaru is my Alpha, we are pack and I will follow him until he commands me otherwise. I will not repeat this again." I turned from him  
and started walking. Everyone else started down the road too. Inuyasha took off again pouting. How exactly did I ever find him attractive? Geez he is such a child. I suppose I was still a bit of a child back then too. I guess I out grew him.

Inuyasha didn't grace us with his presence for a week. When he showed up, he had his golem in tow. I could have laughed at his stupidity. Was that supposed to hurt me? He had this smirk as if it was. I completely ignored them both, keeping to my seemingly  
bored manner.

"What's the matter Ka-go-me? Nothing to say? Or are you still paddling the bullshit that you're not Kikyo's reincarnation?" Inuyasha said smugly. The golem raised her brow at me.

I yawned at them, "I have already told you that I'm not. If you refuse to believe, that's your own stupidity speaking for you. I refuse to be a part of your childishness. I have also already explained that this golem isn't Kikyo. She only thinks she is  
because of that witch's spell and the Shikon, which is a part of my soul, remembered her. Nothing more, nothing less. The real Kikyo is still resting in peace."

The golem looked at me, "You truly believe that do you, reincarnate."

"The fact that you would call be that only further proves your ignorance. I have said my peace, if all you seek is dramatics then you may take your leave. We have no need of such here." I replied calmly.

"The fact that you truly believe your own nonsense only further proves your arrogance." The golem smirked at me.

I looked over at Inuyasha, annoyance clear on my face, "Either control your doll, Pup, or I shall do so for you."

Inuyasha growled, "There you go with that damn name calling again."

I cut him off, "Coming from the one who has call me a wench since the day he met me." I sighed exasperated, "This is getting us nowhere. What is it you wanted?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes then, "If what you say is true then prove it."

I looked at him for a moment, "And if I do?" he got a confused look on his face, "If I prove it, and this golem is proven to be just a replica of a memory of your lost love, what will you do? Will you blame me for taking that away from  
you? Because to prove it, I will be doing just that. I do still care about you Inuyasha, no matter how childish you are, you are still my friend. I don't want to see you hurt, but worst of all I don't want you to hate me."

Words: 578

A/N:

New chapter! I had a hard time finding where I put this one but I got it! Only a few more chapters in the past and we get to go into the crossover part of this story! Hope you enjoy!

~Love, Angel


	15. Feudal Era Part 6

Summary:  
Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha.  
When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 15

Kagome's POV:

Inuyasha stared at the ground with his ears plastered to his head. I was a bit surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't stepped in yet, but he just stood there watching. In the week we had spent together, we had gotten to know each other on a much more personal  
level. He wasn't as bad as he personified. He does allow me to handle my own pack myself; he even has me taking care of his pack. He told me if I was gonna be pack I was gonna act like it. With the hierarchy as it is, I am Alpha Bitch. As Alpha Bitch  
I take care of the pack as a whole, while Sesshomaru as Alpha Male protects the pack and takes care of me. I have even discussed Inuyasha joining us. He seemed okay with it but remind me that the pack defers to me before they came to him. I don't  
exactly know if Inuyasha would ever agree to any of that.

Inuyasha's face was bunched up in confusion. The golem sneered, "You're not actually buying any of this nonsense, are you, Inuyasha?"

I waved my hand over her, "Silence." The golem's face went completely blank. She didn't even move an inch. Inuyasha's face was stricken. "I do apologize that it had to come out this way, but I also believe it is time you mourned her and moved on. It is  
quite past time."

"What did you do to her?" He croaked out.

I sighed, "I have erased her. She is completely blank now. It will be easier this way." I snapped my fingers and she crumbled to dust. "It is time you came back to us."

"But you're with him now." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yes, but he is willing to have you with us too." I told him gently.

Inuyasha looked at me then at Sesshomaru. They stared at each other for a moment then Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha looked back at me and reluctantly nodded. I smiled at him, showing my happiness at the reunion.  
Within the next couple of months, we went through a rocky patch until we became a true pack. Inuyasha was not to happy about the pecking order but he learned to get used to it. It took Sesshomaru beating it literally into his head quite a few times but  
he learned his lesson, eventually.

By the time everything settled down within our pack, I realized that I hadn't been to my own time in nearly a year. It had been two months since I had been back when I fell into Naraku's trap. Added with the two months in hell and the several months since  
I've been back, it was only a few weeks shy of a year since I had been home. Mother must be worried.

"Inuyasha, have you by chance been by to see my family since my disappearance?" I asked while we were traveling.

Inuyasha looked at me guiltily, "No, I thought you were died and I didn't know how to tell your mother."

I have him a soft smile, "I suppose that is for the best. At least she doesn't think I am. When this is all over I will go to her."

"Why wait? Why don't you go see her now?" Inuyasha asked.

I sighed, "It would be easy to do that but the distraction would only delay us. I would prefer everything to be over and done with before I laze about like that." I got quiet for a moment before continuing, "It is almost over now. We have all the jewel  
shards collected, so all we are waiting on is Naraku." Apparently we didn't have to wait long.

A/N:  
New chapter out early! Hope everyone is have a great weekend! I'm going to FL this weekend so I'm putting this one out early for you guys in case I forget Monday! Hope you enjoy!

~Love, Angel


	16. Fuedal Era Part 7

Summary:

Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha.  
/When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 16

Kagome's POV:

When it was all over I stood in the middle overlooking the battlefield with both halves of the jewel in either hand. The two pieces of my haori were hanging from my obi, my youki stitching them back together. My armored corset was the only thing coveringmy  
top half but I couldn't care less about that. Naraku had thought himself clever when he caught me alone. The rest of the pack were at Sesshomaru's castle while I had been seeking out Kouga. We were trying for an alliance. Naraku and his minionssurrounded  
me. The disgusting spider had cackled with glee, thinking he had me cornered. His tune changed when I easily took out Kagura and Byakuya. When Kanna went down, the coward had tried to run away. He didn't get far. His last resort was throwingKohaku  
at me. I quickly put a binding spell on the young slayer and left him protected under a barrier. He tried desperately to get away but he was my prey and I wasn't giving up at all. He tried sending lower level youkai at me again and again butwith  
a 'Dragon Twister', they were easy whipped out. I called So'ounga into his giant hellfire dragon form and shot him at Naraku, swallowing him whole.

I just stood there letting it all sook in. 'It's all over!' I kept thinking over and over. It just seemed so unreal. It had to have been a couple of hours of me standing there before Sesshomaru showed up. When I looked into his eyes it finally hit me  
/and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I glomped him, hugging him so tightly my face hurt against his armor, "It's over! It's finally over!"

"Not quite, Imouto." I looked up at him startled somewhat by the name. He simple smirked at me, "The jewel." I showed him the two halves. "You most get rid of it."

I winced at that. The jewel was the only thing keeping me in the past but it was far too dangerous to keep. I sighed, "When I wish it away, it is a very good possibility that it will drag me back to my true time."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a moment. He then grabbed my arm and started walking. "You will say your goodbyes first just incase." His grip tightened for a moment showing his concern.

I pushed him to the side and took off in a dead run, "I'm so gonna bet you there, Nii-sama."

He came barreling after me, accepting my challenge. I squealed and pushed my legs even faster. By the time I made it to the gate he was already there looking bored, "Nice try, Imouto. Maybe in a few centuries."

I huffed and puffed, "So not fair, Nii-sama."

He just smirked and walked inside. We walked for a moment before I remembered something quite important. "Shoot!" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "I completely forget about Kohaku!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I found him before I found you. He is in the medical wing now."

I smiled and took off towards said wing. When I got there Kohaku was asleep on a cot, Sango holding his hand and Miroku standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders for support. Miroku looked up at me and whistled, "I most say that is quite the lookthere,  
Kagome-sama."

I rolled my eyes, pulling my haoriback on and walking towards Kohaku to check on him. When I was sure he would be fine I turned and was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Sango. She was sobbing and thanking me profusely. I rubbed her  
backcomfortingly. When she was just about done, I engulfed her in a hug of my own. "You are the sister I never had and I will always love you."

She choked on another sob, hugging me even tighter, "And I you, Imouto. Just promise me you will live well and happy."

I couldn't hold in the tears anymore, "Only if you make the same promise." We looked at each other and started laughing. 'I'm really gonna miss her.' I turned to Miroku, "I better not find out you hurt her." I gave him the evil eye.

He threw his hands up in surrender, "I would never dream of doing such a thing."

I couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started laughing. I threw my arms around him, "I'm really gonna miss you, Miroku."

"And I you, Kagome-sama. Be well." He hugged me back. I left them there, following Sesshomaru down the hall.

He led me out to his private garden where the children were playing. I hit my knees as the children bound into my arms. I hugged them tightly, whispering my love for them into their ears. They were instantly in tears, already knowing Iwasn't long  
forthis time. "I'll find you Momma! I promise!" Shippo implored.

"We will be there when you return, Imouto." Sesshomaru stated. All I could manage was a nod. I hugged them close for a while longer.

When the sun set I was standing in the middle of the garden with both halves of the jewel once again in either hand. I brought my hands together using my mikoki to making it whole once more. As soon as it was, it grew hot, to hot. I dropped it and ithovered  
in front of me for a moment before forcing itself into my chest. I hit my knees for a whole new reason that time. My face hit the ground next. As I was losing consciousness, I could feel the grass turn into concrete.

A/N:

Again with the lateness! Ugh! Soo sorry! Anyways... I wrapped that up and now to head into the future!

~ Love, Angel


	17. The Present Part 1

Summary:

Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha.  
When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 17

Kagome's POV:

When I woke in my birth time, I was in a room I didn't recognize what so ever. Probably because I had never been to Sesshomaru's penthouse before then but hey what can you do. I was however gonna have to have a talk with him about surprises not always  
being a good thing. I could smell his scent heavily in the room which could only mean this was his private bedroom. Yea, we were really gonna have to have that talk. I walked out of the room to a set of stairs that led directly into the living  
room. Laying, asleep on the coach was a red head. He was of medium build, almost slim like a swimmer. He came to at least 6 feet. His auburn red curly hair was hanging off the side of the coach and almost hit the floor. His face was angular and I  
hoped against hope that when he opened his eyes they were the emerald green I wanted them to be. I looked over his casual white button up shirt, blue jeans and socks. "Shippo?" I called out in a small scared voice.

He shoot up immediately and I looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, "Momma!"

My hand went over my mouth in disbelief and I couldn't hold myself up anymore. He caught me before I hit the floor, carrying me to the coach he had just been sleeping on and setting me in his lap. I wrapped him in my arms and cried my relief into his  
shirt. He just sat there holding me, breathing in my scent. He was really here, just like he promised. My baby boy. I took his cheek in my hand and he nussled it. I turned to see Sesshomaru sitting in the chair across from us. I smiled happily at  
him. He gave me his smirk back. Now seemed like a good time for that talk, "Nii-sama, as much as I appreciate you putting me in a bed, did it have to be your personal bed? I don't even want to know how many girls you've had in there!"

Shippo busted out laughing, while Sesshomaru just shook his head. It took a few moments before Shippo calmed down. By Sesshomaru's exasperated look, it could have been sooner, "I will have you know, Imouto, I have never brought a woman into this home.  
I have a separate apartment for those occasions."

"You have a sex apartment?" I asked incredulously. Shippo was laughing up a storm again.

Sesshomaru throw his hands up, looking away from me, apparently beyond done with the conversation. I looked up at Shippo, "Well what about you? Anything I should know about?"

His laughing was cut off and he had a panicked look on his face. Sesshomaru chuckled at his panic, "Come now, nephew, I'm sure your mother would like to hear all about your playboy ways."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Shippo whined in the back of his throat, "I'm still young, dammit! I still have a good fifty or sixty years before I hit my settling down years!" He huffed and hid in my hair.

I giggled at them both. Oh how I love them both. My rock and my joy. I was so glad to have them both permanently in my life.

My next year and a half flew by quickly. I had finished in the past by the middle of my sixteenth year. I finished high school by the time I was seventeen and had my bachelors in engineering and technology by the time I was eighteen. Apparently, I made  
the papers but I didn't pay it any mind. I built me a garage in the far end of the front of the shrine grounds, it was close enough to the road that I had my own drive way. I had a cot in the storage part incase I stayed to late. I had built it before  
I started college. Shippo immediately started bugging me to go ahead and have a small one bedroom house built beside it. It took a couple of months before he convinced me. I already had it framed and plastered. I just needed to wait for my last project  
to finish getting sold. Sesshomaru looked through my gadgets when he visited the shrine one time and had three companies lined up to buy one of them in a week. That money was what paid for my garage and my baby. I can admit, at least to my self, that  
I completely went into fangirl mode when I bought my car. My dream car! A 1967 Chevy impala. I was an American car but it was gorgeous. It was a black four door. I built the engine myself. It sat in the far end by itself so nothing could even think  
about scratching it, my desk and computer separating my baby from my projects. My projects were scattered around the other two car lengths of the garage. Souta practically begged me to build him a hover board, he had seen one on his video game and  
fell in love. I talked to Shippo and he wanted one too, so he was sponsoring it. My boys were something.

My mom and me weren't getting along anymore. She completely flipped out on me when I came home, demanding me to tell her why I didn't come home sooner to tell her I was okay. To a certain extent I understood her and tried to explain. She wouldn't hear  
any of it and just kept ranting. I sat there and listened the whole time. When she was finished, I calmly said I was sorry. She held me to her and cried. I patted her back comfortingly. We had got along for a bit after that but everything changed  
when I asked about my father. At first she tried to pretend that she thought I was talking about her late husband. I cocked my eyebrow at her and wait for her to realize that I wasn't falling for her bullshit. She kind of looked startled when she  
looked back at me. She refused to even talk to me about the subject after that. I tried to bring it up a few more times afterwards but she always refused and demanded a subject change. The last time I brought it up we both lost our tempers. When I  
cocked my eyebrow at her again she lost it, "Damn that man for passing, not only his smarts but personality too! You are just like that damn man! If you want to find him then find him yourself because I want nothing to do with him! Now get out of  
my house!" That was last week. I have been sleeping on my cot since then, of course only Souta knows that and is sworn to secrecy. I tried to get my birth certificate but it was sealed. Sesshomaru and his team of lawyers are trying to get it unsealed  
right now. If everything goes right then I would have it in the next couple of days. Boy was I in for a surprise.

A/N:

I am soo sorry about the delay! I moved from NC to FL on July 4th and have been settling in. I hope you enjoy!

~Love, Angel 


	18. The Present Part 2

Summary:

Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'

Chapter 18

Kagome's POV:

"What do you mean you're being blocked?" I asked Sesshomaru incredulously.

He sighed sitting down on one of my stools. He had just came into my garage to give me the news. "It would seem your father and/or his lawyers have caught wind of our poking around and have blocked us from going any further." Sesshomaru explained. His company was worldwide. He worked in medicine and weapons. Shippo ran the medicine wing, while Sesshomaru handled the weapons. He was the biggest weapons manufacturer in Asia. The House of the Moon, Inc. was second only to Stark Industries in the world. Sesshomaru had the best lawyers money could buy but apparently my father's lawyers were just as good. I had to wonder if he even wanted anything to do with me. I got a determined look on my face and open my computer. The heli-screen was half as big as my wall. I started typing on my computer. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Something highly illegal. So I suggest you forget that you were here. Okay, Nii-sama?" I answered. He just Hn'ed to me. I bypassed the fire wall to the hospital computers and started looking for my birth records. When I didn't find it, I went into the city records. It was heavily encrypted. It took me nearly an hour to break the encryption. What I found couldn't have been farther then what I had expected if I had tried. Right where the father was read: Anthony Howard Stark. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place trying to process this. Sesshomaru swore under his breath. Then my screen went black.

Tony's POV:

I had just gotten out of a meeting with my lawyers. Apparently my top rival in the weapons making business had been trying to unsealed my daughter's birth certificate. How the hell that damn Taisho had found out about her I will never know. I ran my hands threw my hair and sat in my lab. 'Kagome. I hope she's okay!' I thought to myself before looking her up in my computer. I found her article about her graduating in record time. I had to smirk at that, she apparently had taken after me in the smarts department. Just as I finished the article, my computer binged me. Someone decided to hack into my daughter's files instead. "Jarvis, are you getting this?" I yelled out.

"Yes sir, would you like me to intercept?" Jarvis spoke calmly.

I thought about it a moment, "No, let's just hack them back!" It took an hour to get into the other's computer. They were good. "And now black screen and listening ears!" I called to Jarvis. He hacked into the microphone in the other's computer then black screened them. I heard a shriek and then a slew of cuss words in Japanese from a feminine voice.

I deep masculine voice was heard next, "What's happening?"

"Some asshole just black screened me!" The female spoke.

"And that's really bad?" The male questioned.

"Nooo, it means I won a prize!" The female said sarcastically. "Of course it's really bad! I'm completely locked out of my own computer!"

"Well that sounds like just desserts for doing something illegal." The male chastised.

The female whined, "I just wanted his name and know I have it. Anthony Howard Stark is my father. Wow that's kinda weird. Isn't he like your rival in weapons or something."

The male grunted, "Yes and a notorious playboy."

"So is Shippo and we still love him." The female, no Kagome giggled.

I was in complete shock. My little girl was looking for me. I could still hear her clicking on her keyboard. "Jarvis, cut on a video conference! I want to see her!"

"Yes sir!" And in seconds she was on my screen.

A/N:

I am having horrible writer's block and haven't been able to get through it but I'm trying really hard. I hope to be able get back on track soon.

~Love, Angel


	19. The Present Part 3

**19\. What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?**

 **Summary:**

 **Secret genius Kagome Higurashi goes back and forth form the modern day world and 500 years in the past to piece together an ancient jewel that was torn from her side, and that she accidentally shattered, with her best friend/ brother figure Inuyasha. When fighting against their enemy Naraku, Kagome gets sucked out into one of his traps. This one in particular ended up take her straight to Hell. The only thought Kagome can form is 'What The Hell Else Could Go Wrong?!'**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Kagome's POV:**

 **I sat there clicking away trying to figure out how to get back into my own computer. When I was just about ready to give up, a video screen popped up on my screen. He was just sitting there staring, my father. I was finally meeting him for the first time, for me anyways, and neither of us could speak. But of course Sesshomaru had to put in his two cents, "Well I believe we found the asshole who hacked you!"**

 **I gasped, "Nii-sama! Was that really necessary!"**

 **They both chuckled at me. I looked back at the screen to see that my father had tears in his eyes, "You've become so beautiful!" I blushed scarlet at the compliment. "I've wanted to see you for so very long."**

 **"Why didn't you?" I asked.**

 **He chuckled dryly, "Your mother demanded no contact. So I obliged her and left you to her. I've never regretted anything as much as I regret leaving you, you have to believe that, sweetheart." He looked at me pleadingly.**

 **I smiled sweetly at him, pouring all the love I already felt for a man a barely knew into my eyes, "I believe you, Daddy."**

 **The sound of glass shattering had my father whipping his head to his left, "Umm, Pepper I can explain."**

 **"Oh you're gonna explain alright!" A female voice spoke. Then a redhead showed up on the screen. We both sized each other up, then she turned back to my father, "She's gorgeous!"**

 **I blushed scarlet again, then smirked, "You ain't so bad yourself!" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.**

 **She huffed and threw her hands in the air, "She is definitely yours!"**

 **We both broke out into identical smirks. I dropped my smirk and looked imploringly at my father, "I want to see you."**

 **He jumped up, "Field-trip!" And ran out of the room. Pepper exasperatedly took off after him.**

 **I sat there for a moment and waited for them to come back. When they didn't, I shook my head and sighed, "But what about my computer!"**

 **"I could restore it for you if you like, young miss." A voice spoke.**

 **I searched all over for someone on the other side, "Show yourself!"**

 **"I'm afraid I can't do that, young miss. I am Mr. Stark's A.I., Jarvis."**

 **"Oh. Yes please!" 'So cool he has his own A.I.!' I couldn't wait to get to know him.**

 **"Young miss, Mr. Stark would like to integrate me into your system." Jarvis somewhat asked.**

 **I giggled, "That's fine, Jarvis. Would you like me to hook up my cell phone too?"**

 **"If you would, please." He answered politely. I could already tell we were gonna be good friends.**

 **I pulled out my phone and plugged it into the side of my computer. "There you go!"**

 **"Thank you." Jarvis completely integrated in seconds.**

 **Sesshomaru stood up from his stool, "I have to get back to work now, Imouto." He kissed my forehead and left.**

 **I turned back to the screen to see my father standing there with his eyebrow cocked. "It's not something I could explain over the web."**

 **He just nodded at me, "I have to put a few things in order before I can leave but I will be seeing you by** **tomorrow night**  
 **."**

 **I couldn't keep the grin off my face, "See you then."**

 **A/N:**

 **My newwork schedule has not given me time to wright lately so future chapters will be posted periodically. Sorry for the wait.**

 **-Love, Angel**


End file.
